


Nie wszystko złoto co się świeci

by Satanachia



Series: 30 minut do piekła [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Ron co z ciebie wyrosło, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: Kiedy coś w głowie ci mówi, że nie powinieneś tego lizać - nie liż. Ron, po tylu latach, powinien się w końcu tego nauczyć. || Prompt w środku





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Chemistry labs: Tie your hair back. Wear lab coats. No shorts allowed. Safety goggles. Good walking shoes. Wear only certain kinds of socks. Don't sacrifice safety for modesty.  
> Physics Labs: If you got long hair you might want to tie it back.  
> Geology Labs: Here's a rock you can lick
> 
> 2.10.2016 r. 20:00

Gdzieś w głębi umysłu wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić. Wystarczająco długo pracował przy przeklętych przedmiotach lub nadziewał się na runy, by poznać to mrowiące uczucie mówiące "nie rusz - nie wolno", jednak jak zwykle je zignorował, skupiając się na lśniącej złotem powierzchni kamienia. 

Kupił go od jakiegoś szutrniętego czarodzieja na Nokturnie, który zachwalał go jako doskonałe remedium na wszystko, i chociaż Ron ani trochę nie wierzył w te bzdury, to nie potrafił sobie odmówić tej drobnej, pachnącej miodem i cynamonem przyjemności, choćby tylko miała stać na jego biurku. Sam zapach wart był tych dziesięciu sykli.

Jednak smak.... Dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że kamień smakuje równie dobrze co pachnie i chociaż wszystko w nim wzbraniało się przed tym, to gdy tylko dotarł do domu i zamknął za sobą drzwi, niecierpliwie polizał szerszą część kamienia.

— O Merlinie — wykrztusił w końcu, kiedy zimną kawą udało mu się zabić obrzydliwy posmak.

Woszczyzna z uszu.


End file.
